


Is that a proposition, Kara?

by LittleRock17



Series: You Mean The World To Me AU series [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Flirty Lena Luthor, Human Kara Danvers, Innuendo, Kara Danvers is a Dork, Lena Luthor is a Tease, Sassy Lena Luthor, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRock17/pseuds/LittleRock17
Summary: Kara says something in a language she doesn't understand but, as it turns out, Lena is into it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: You Mean The World To Me AU series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689409
Comments: 22
Kudos: 583





	Is that a proposition, Kara?

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm a ff.net baby I'm used to short summaries so if you're here reading, thank you so much xD  
> Previously posted on fanfiction.net under the same name and user  
> Forgive me for any typos and enjoy ;)

Kara loved her job. Being a reporter was something that made her feel useful, like she contributed something to society. Even if sometimes Andrea made her write some fluff piece, most of the time she wrote about subjects that she found interesting and had the potential to make real change happen. So, when the boss asked who wanted to go to Canada to freeze their ass off while attending the CyberSciTech Congress, she was the first one to raise her hand. And now there she was, on her way to Calgary where she'd stay for a full week, 5 days to cover the congress – and get some stellar quotes from nerds like Andrea ordered her to – and two days to relax, even if they counted as her vacation days. The plane ride was uneventful. A little over three hours, no turbulence and in business class, but being almost midnight, Kara felt exhausted so she went straight to her hotel, the next morning would be the opening ceremony of the congress and she couldn't miss it for the world.

Day one and two of the congress were filled with amazing things, from green energy initiatives to robotic prosthetics that received information from the nerves and brain. Kara was so happy with the quotes she got so far but the main event – for her at least – was coming on day three: Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, would be presenting the lasted piece of tech in their inventory. Born in Ireland, raised in Metropolis but living in Canada since she took over her family's company at 23 getting as far away as she could from her family's bad reputation, Lena was not only a vicious businesswoman but she was also very beautiful. Kara would have to de blind not to notice. And it wasn't like she was a stalker or a crazy fan it was just… ok, maybe she _was_ Lena's fan but she was _not_ a crazy one, she was just enthusiastic. She followed the young woman's career and achievements, finding utterly inspiring the way she made the world see she wasn't just 'another Luthor'. So Kara put on her best high heels, a black pencil skirt, a gray sweater and a dark red blazer so she could stand out a little in the crowd. Her heart was pounding inside her chest as she approached the press section of the seats, her hands were a little sweaty, almost making her drop her small tape recorder more than once. Even her mouth was a little dry but she didn't want to drink too much water risking having to take a bathroom break later on. She took a small sip of water anyways. The reporter sat down, placing her bag on the floor so her hands could be free for her notebook and tape recorder. As she wrote the date on the corner of her clean paper sheet, a voice came out of the speakers.

"Good morning everyone. We are very glad to have such a big audience today, we didn't expect anything else." The presenter said, "The person who is about to come to the stage doesn't need an introduction. You all know who she is. The youngest CEO of a Fortune Global 500 company, a well-known philanthropist and advocate for LGBTQ+ rights, as well as a wild life defender. Please, everyone welcome Miss Lena Luthor." The man began to clap and every person in the room followed his lead, Kara included as soon as she placed her recorder on top of her notebook.

Lena walked into the stage towards the man, shaking his hand holding the position for a second for the photos. She was dressed in a three piece dark blue suit with a black shirt buttoned almost all the way up. Her hair tied up on a ponytail with waves flowing from it. The dark red lipstick matched Kara's blazer almost perfectly. Lena nodded at the presenter and released his hand, turning towards the crowd as he exited the stage.

The brunette raised her hands, gently motioning for the crowd to stop clapping. With a smile, she breathed in and spoke aided by the microphone attached to her by her ear. " _Bonjour à tous, je suis ravi d'être ici aujourd'hui._ " She said with the perfect accent, Kara's jaw almost hit the floor. "It's great to be here today to talk about that's next on L-Corp, I literally can't wait to tell you." Her voice was so genuine and happy that made Kara smile widely.

Lena talked for about 40 minutes, revealing that L-Corp was working on a virtual reality program to help people with PTSD but that it would be sold to the public as well with a different approach, this being videogames in which the player can immerse in multiple historical settings and relive them as if they were there, all of this in close partnership with Abstergo Entertainment.

"Does anyone has any questions?" Lena asked after she finished explaining how the technology behind the project came to be. All the members of the press raised their hands, but the CEO's attention was caught by a blonde girl in red. "You." She pointed at her.

Everyone lowered their hands as Kara stood up. She cleared her throat and held up her recorder in one hand while the other grabbed the microphone a staff member provided her. "Uh, hi. Kara Danvers with CatCo Magazine in the US." She introduced herself but nothing else left her lips for a few second.

"Hello Miss Danvers." Lena smiled at the blonde, the feeling of the reporter's name rolling in her tongue was… interesting. "Do you have a question?"

Kara snapped out of her bubble with a small blush making its way in her cheeks. "Yes, I do." Another pause of a few seconds.

"I think you should buy me dinner before we say 'I do', Miss Danvers." The brunette said with a smirk, making the crowd laugh and Kara blush harder.

"Ah," she cleared her throat again, "my question is, how are you going to distribute the technology in the health system? I assume it will began in Canada and then expand but, what's the plan?"

"Excellent question, Miss Danvers. Yes, we will begin the distribution after we have the approval of Health Canada, first providing it to the psychiatric health centers of Alberta and the provinces of Ontario and Quebec in the next six months after approval. In the span of a year we hope this technology will be available all around the country. The worldwide production will begin after that, we estimate that by the year 2025 it will be in every mayor city around the globe." Lena answered with confidence.

"Thank you, Miss Luthor." Kara said, returning the microphone to the staff member and sitting down. Other questions were asked by her fellows press members and the blonde was so glad she had her recorder because she didn't remember any of their questions, she was lost in the green eyes that shone with excitement as the woman they belonged to spoke with passion.

After the Q&A was over – Lena only took 4 more questions after Kara's – the CEO thanked everyone and made her way off the stage. Kara swiftly stood up and followed her as she listened quickly the questions made before in her recorder. She managed to sneak behind the stage and spotted Lena immediately while she talked to a few staff members. "Miss Luthor! Could I have a word with you?" She strode towards the woman. The people Lena was talking to, turned around and Kara saw that their uniforms had 'SECURITY' written in the front and back. They made a move to kick the blonde out but Lena stopped them with a gesture.

"It's okay, thank you." The CEO dismissed the security team. She turned to face Kara and offered her a smile. "Are you here to buy me dinner, Miss Danvers?"

Kara blushed for the 3rd time in the last hour and bit her lip. "A-actually I just want to make you a few more questions but if dinner it's what it takes or brunch because of the hour, I'm more than happy to take you out, and now I'm rambling. I'm so sorry." How the blonde managed to say all that in one breath was beyond Lena.

The brunette arched a brow and slightly tilted her head, finding the reporter endearing. "I was joking again, Miss Danvers. You don't have to take me out to eat for me to answer a few more questions. I actually enjoyed yours more than the others."

"You can call me Kara if you want." She offered as she fiddled with her glasses.

"Well if I'm calling you Kara…"

The blonde nodded in understanding. "Lena it is." Before Kara could say anything else, someone from the staff accidentally pushed her a little closer to Lena. Not enough to make it weird but just perfectly so the blonde could smell her perfume. Coconut and vanilla. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Lena dismissed the incident, "We can go somewhere a little more private if you're okay with it. That way no one can steal your exclusive."

"That sound perfect. Lead the way." The reporter nodded and gesture Lena to walk ahead of her.

They ended up in some kind of lounge area that had a couch and some chairs. They sat at the ends of the couch but since it wasn't really big, they were still close to each other.

"So," The brunette said as she rested her arm on the back of the couch, turning to see the reporter, "hit me."

"Uh," Kara often found herself at lost for words when she was at Lena's presence, so she took a quick look at her notebook to remember what her questions were at the same time she turned on her tape recorder, "you explained how the medical application works, that the virtual reality scenario is constructed individually based on the patient so they can interact with their fears without any danger but you still provide templates to make it easier."

"Indeed." Lena affirmed.

"How about the gaming application? I suppose it's pretty impossible to make it a personalized experience for _every_ single person that buys it." Kara asked as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Well, I've never been a fan of the word 'impossible' but, as much as I hate to say it, you're right." Lena said with a sigh, "Speaking of the medical application, the customization is possible because when a health institution acquires the product, L-Corp will provide full capacitation for its use. This obviously is not possible with the other side of this tech." The CEO shifted on the couch, folding one leg underneath herself to face the reporter completely, "Like I said, the virtual reality will make the user feel immerse in key moments of human history but these moments will only be a few selected and fabricated by Abstergo Entertainment. They will not be personalized or customized, so if, let's say, I'm in a simulation of London during the Victorian era, there will be no red phone cabins or double decker buses. It will be all as historically accurate as possible."

"That's sounds amazing, Lena." The blonde shifted in her seat as well, reaching for the other woman's hand without noticing it. Lena, however, did notice the warm touch and quickly looked down at their joined hands, making Kara back away. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Lena said softly. "Do you have any other doubts?"

"Yes, but this is a personal one since you almost never talk about yourself on the interviews you've given."

Lena stiffened instinctively, "My family is not a topic I like to talk about."

Realization hit Kara in the face, "Oh, no, that's not what I want to ask you about." She corrected the CEO.

The brunette's eyebrows arched in surprise. "What do you want to ask me, then?"

Kara smiled trying to ease Lena. "When you greeted the audience, you did it in French. I didn't know you spoke other languages.

"French _is_ the national language of Canada along with English, it would be rude of me not to speak it. Many of my business associates prefer French over English and I respect that." The brunette explained.

The reporter nodded. "Do you speak another language?"

"I do, I speak four languages," Lena numbered them with her fingers, "English, French, Spanish and Portuguese."

"Wow, that's a lot! No wonder why you are a certified genius."

Lena smiled widely at the compliment. "What about you, Kara? Do you speak French or any other language?"

"I know the basics in Spanish…" she playfully said, "like, ' _buenos días_ ', ' _tengo hambre'_ , or ' _¿puedes darme cuatro tacos, por favor?_ '" Both women laughed at the blonde's response. "In French…" she hissed, "I can say ' _bonjour_ ' and I'm sure there's a song by Christina Aguilera that says something in French…" she looked up, trying to remember, tapping her chin with her index finger. "Something like _'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_ '" Kara sang to the tune.

Lena couldn't contain her laughter. "Is that a proposition, Kara?" The CEO teased the other woman as she placed a hand over her knee.

A crinkle appeared between the reporter's brows, she was a little lost. "What does that mean?"

The brunette bit her lip before leaning forward and whispering. "You basically just asked me if I want to spend the night with you."

Kara felt the heat creeping up her face as she opened and closed her mouth, no words coming out of her lips. "Wha – That's not…" She laughed nervously and bit her bottom lip, "I-I didn't know…" She pushed her glasses up her nose again and then placed a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

Lena patted Kara on the knee, she never pulled her hand away, "Again, Kara, I think you should buy me dinner first. I know they say lesbians move way to fast in the relationship but this is a lot, even for me." She winked at the blonde.

Kara gasped a little. "You're a lesbian?"

"On the record?" The brunette tilted her head.

Kara remembered that her tape recorder was on, documenting the biggest embarrassment of her life. She closed her eyes for a moment wanting to bang her head on a wall. She didn't though. "If you want to."

Lena stared at Kara for a few seconds. "I am." She paused for a few moments. "Are you interested?" She asked with a sultry voice that would bring Kara to her knees if she wasn't sitting.

The reporter gulped loudly, feeling her mouth suddenly dry. "Am I interested…?" She cleared her throat as she turned off her recording. "That depends…"

"Depends on what, Kara?" Lena squinted playfully.

The blonde placed her hand above Lena's, still on her knee. "Depends on your answer… do you want to go have dinner with me?"

Lena smirked again. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Who got the Assassins' Creed reference? Hahaha


End file.
